


Lost, not Gone

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS S5 Hellbound. Fred wants to get Spike back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, not Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal community open_on_sunday's "Lost" challenge.

"Fred, please, you have to use that perfect brain of yours and get me the hell out of here."

Spike's voice carried a pleading tone, increasing Fred's worry. Then her worry turned into fear as the blond vampire faded before her eyes.

"Spike?" Fred barely heard the others as she struggled to keep herself in control. "We should spread out, see if we can find him. We just need to find him."

_He's not gone,_ she told herself. _Lost, maybe, but not gone._

Later, when she was jolted by his invisible touch, Fred knew she was right. She was going to get Spike back.


End file.
